


Professor Snape and the Feminine Mysteries

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Menstruation, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it entirely possible, Miss Dwerry, that you are menstruating?"</p>
<p>Quick crack fic based upon a tumblr post, questioning what happens when female Hogwarts students get their period, and whether Slytherin students would ask Snape for tampons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Snape and the Feminine Mysteries

There was an urgent knocking on the office door. An urgent knocking that had broken Professor Snape’s concentration — no, smashed it into shards — while he had been marking the truly terrible homework assignments handed in by the Gryffindor first years. Honestly, with their lack of attention and due care, Snape had expected more injuries, and yet somehow — probably thanks to that little know-it-all — the vast majority had escaped from calamity.

The knocking came again. Snape scowled and got to his feet. The marking would have to wait. He crossed the room in a few swift strides, mentally preparing to lambast the poor unfortunate soul who had disturbed him.

He opened the door to find a Slytherin student standing before him. His ire rose within him. Surely they should have all been in bed by this point — it was near enough midnight! Just as he was about to utter warnings about loss of house points, a small sniffle from the student brought him to full awareness that the child standing before him had red puffy eyes, and was staring up at him as if to plead with him. She was pale, and looked as if she had seen a dementor.

Snape sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, calming himself.

"Yes, Miss Dwerry?"

"Please, Professor Snape, I know it’s late…"

"Let us not dance around the topic, please," Snape grumbled. "Get to the point."

The young girl bit her lip. “I’m bleeding.”

"Bleeding _where_?” Snape asked, furrowing his brows. Good grief, couldn’t Dwerry have gone to Poppy instead? Surely she was a more appropriate person for this kind of thing… “I do not see any injuries or marks…”

The girl hesitated again. “I… I woke up and there was blood on my bed, and I think…” Snape noticed that the girl was shaking now, almost on the verge of tears again. “I think,” she said, almost in a whisper, “it’s coming from inside of me.”

Snape frowned. He was absolutely sure that none of the potions he taught to Dwerry’s year group had that capability, and the girl was too young for the Quidditch team, which left…

"Is it entirely possible, Miss Dwerry, that you are menstruating?"

Dwerry’s voice caught in her throat. “I don’t even know what that is!”

Snape sighed. Yet another instance of parents protecting their little darlings from the truths of life.

"Wait here," he said at last. When the young girl nodded, Snape went to his desk and wrote a short letter on a slip of parchment. Then, from his desk drawer, he produced two small boxes. Returning to the door, he passed all of these to Dwerry.

"Take this note to Madame Pomfrey," Snape instructed. "She will be better able to tell you of… the feminine mysteries." He made a face at this term. "Rest assured, there is nothing wrong with you, and therefore, I will expect to see you in class in the morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Dwerry replied. She was still shaking, but now she was also curiously surveying the boxes. "What do I do with these?"

"Wear them. They will help to soak up the blood."

When Dwerry nodded, Snape added, “is there anything else?”

"No, Professor," Dwerry answered. "I- thank you. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight, Miss Dwerry."

As the young girl set off down the corridor with her note and boxes, Snape shook his head. It certainly hadn’t been the first time he had dealt with this kind of issue… and, he suspected, it certainly wouldn’t be the last time, either.


End file.
